Secondhand Love
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: She thought he loved her. Turns out, he's only using her to get back with his wife. Please R&R!
1. Heartache

**Title: Secondhand Love**

**Characters: Lita, Hunter, Edge Lisa**

**Parings: Lita/Edge; eventually Lita/Hunter; Edge/Lisa**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. They own themselves. You can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: AU fic.**

**Spoilers: None I could think of.**

**Summary: She thought he loved her. Turns out he's been using her to get back with his ex-wife.**

**Author's note: Another Hunter/Lita two-shot that I have decided to put down. This time, I'm making Hunter at least three years younger than he is now. I originally wrote this story down on paper three years ago and I liked how it turned out. Also, this is told from the 1st person point of view.**

**X**

Adam nibbled on my lips, my desire turning up a notch. I encircled my arms around his shoulders as we were lost in the throes of passion. It's been six months since I've felt like this, but now, here I was, in the arms of the man I loved and adored. As his lips claimed mine, we removed our clothes in a casual manner and fell on the king sized bed. Adam caressed my breasts with his large hands, thumbing my nipples like they were diamonds.

No wonder he feels so good.

Adam slid inside of me, working with me with his massive member. One of his fingers slid into my swollen opening and caressed the swollen nub of my clitoris. As he slipped up and down my body, my mind was spinning out of control. Sweat was dripping from my body and my swollen opening pulsated against his throbbing member. I nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and moaned, feeling the ultimate gift of pleasure Adam Copeland gave me.

"I love you, Amy," he said as the lower part of his body moved in a sensuous rhythm. I couldn't hold back the tears that were falling from my eyes. My man loved me! I couldn't believe Adam said he loved me!

Suddenly, my body became weak as waves of passion overtook my body. He thrust faster and harder inside of me until I couldn't take it anymore and cried out his name. Together, we've reached a high-pitched orgasm.

"You'll have to marry me now, Adam," I teased lightly. "Look what we'd done."

But he didn't share my humor. "Why do you always bring up marriage, Amy? I've got a child to support and my career as a corporate lawyer to consider. I love you and all that, but we can't get married right now."

"It's your ex-wife again, I presume."

"Lisa knows not to mess with me anymore. That's why I can't let her see our son. She's done a horrible job raising him so I had to step in."

"I still don't understand why you won't marry me. I'm in love with you and I wanna be your wife. Is that so hard for me to say that to you?" I asked in a cool tone.

"Yes, it is. So leave it alone, Amy," Adam replied as he began to get dressed. "Face it, I don't wanna get married again."

"I can't believe you said that, man! I'd loved you for so long. I'd always wanted to marry you and have your children. And now, you're saying you're not getting married again? Adam, what happened to the man I love?"

"Amy, I don't have time for this. I have some work to do so you can show yourself out. Right now, I need to be alone for a while."

"But, Adam..." I started to say.

"Leave me alone, woman, or I'll have to hurt you!" he yelled.

With tears falling from my eyes, I left his house without another word. I couldn't believe him! He loved me but he didn't wanna marry me! What kind of man was he?

I got in my car and drove off, my mind filled with so many unanswered questions. Before now, Adam and I could never get enough of each other. Whenever the mood was right, we would make mad, passionate love two or three times. Now, it seemed like our perfect relationship was going down the drain. I mean, even if I ended up pregnant with his baby, Adam wouldn't marry me still.

While I was driving home, I turned out his ex-wife's street, hoping to get a glimpse of what she looked like. He let her have the house they used to share in exchange for their son during their divorce proceedings. Since it was still daylight outside, I was able to get a clear view of the house.

And let me tell you, it was big and beautiful; white paintings and fresh flowers surrounding the house. I didn't understand why Adam wouldn't let her see their son. Usually women wouldn't let men have anything to do with their children but I guess it can work both ways now.

Then, the front door opened and out came a very cute woman, wearing a short skirt and sneakers, waving at her next door neighbors. _That must be Lisa, _I thought. She was very attractive and cute. Her long dark brown hair and wild and carefree. She had the body of a famous supermodel; that is, without an ounce of fat all over her well-defined body. I wondered why did Adam would give up this beautiful woman like her? As I drove home, I asked myself this question: did he still love Lisa?

I would find out soon. Very soon.

X

_The next day..._

"_Amy, you have a phone call on line two," _my secretary said over the intercom while I was at work, looking over some files.

I thanked her and picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Amy Dumas speaking."

"_Amy, it's me, Adam," _he said on the other line. _"Can I talk to you?"_

"What do you have to say?"

"_No. I mean, can I talk to you...in person?"_

"I'm at work right now so you can talk to me on the phone, Adam."

"_C'mon, sweetheart. Don't be like that." _he was trying to be sweet on me and I didn't like it one bit.

"Listen, I have to get back to work so I'll call you later." I hung up the phone before he could get another word out of his mouth. I didn't wanna deal with his nasty attitude, since he doesn't wanna marry me. I had better things to do with my time.

"_Amy, you have a visitor," _my secretary said on the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"_Some woman name Lisa Copeland."_

Adam's ex-wife! "Show her in."

My secretary opened the door and escorted her inside. I slowly stood up and walked towards her, my insides turning like crazy. Slowly, I extended my hand to hers. Lisa accepted my hand willingly and smiled, showing those perfect white teeth. I'm telling you, this woman looks good! I encouraged her to have a seat as I went to my desk and sat down in my chair.

"So, what can I do for you, Mrs. Copeland?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Please, call me Lisa, Amy," she replied. "I'm here to talk to you about my ex-husband."

"Adam, right?" I was confused.

"Yes. I'm here to warn you to stay away from him. Adam has done such a good job of sucking all these women into his world and tearing him apart. Believe me, I'd been there and done that," she explained.

"I've been meaning to ask you this: what happened between you and Adam?" I asked curiously, my eyes searching hers.

"The man threw me away like I was yesterday's trash! I mean, he treated me like shit and it tore me apart. Then, when I came home from work one day, he was gone. All the things we shared in our home, he took. Adam even took our son! He divorced me three months later, telling me I could keep the house but I can't see or talk to our son ever again." Lisa broke down and cried.

I reached over and placed my hand over hers. "Is there anything you can do, Lisa?"

"The only way I can see and talk to my son is I have to remarry Adam. But, he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't wanna get married ever again. Let's face it; the man has a good job and a good life. If I take him to court and fight him on this, Adam could ruin me, hell, he could even have me thrown in jail."

"The bastard!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe he would do this to her.

"The worst thing of all is that I still love him, Amy. I'm the only woman Adam married," Lisa confessed.

I slumped back in my chair, feeling confused and defeated. I knew something like this was gonna happen. Adam couldn't have let her go. I mean, sure, he treated her like crap but she still loved him.

So what am I supposed to do now? How am I gonna convince Adam to marry me when his ex-wife's still in the picture? And what about his reputation at his job? Can I do anything with it?

"Lisa, what are you gonna do now?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm gonna get my son back, Amy. If it means remarrying Adam, then so be it," she replied with a little pride she had in her left.

"What about me, though? I love him, too, you know," I said in a sad tone.

"Amy, you have to understand that even though Adam loves you, I still has his heart. Besides, there are plenty of men who want to be with you. Take my advice: move on."

X

_Later that night..._

Later, I was at home, drinking a glass of wine and listening to jazz music when Adam stopped by. I wanted to tell him off but, being the woman that I am, I kept my mouth closed and let him inside. After the door was closed, Adam took me in his arms and kissed passionately. I managed to push him away and sat down on the sofa. He immediately sat next to me and tried to take me in his arms again but I pushed away again. I just couldn't deal with anymore. I had to let him go.

"What's with you, Amy? I can't touch you anymore?" Adam asked, sounding upset.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. You don't wanna marry me, so what's the point of us staying together," I said in a cool tone.

"What did you say to my ex-wife, Lisa? I know she came by your job today."

"How did you know that?"

"I followed her."

"Actually, Lisa warned me to stay away from you. According to her, you treated her like crap and took everything away from her. And you wanna know the worst thing she told me, Adam?"

"What?" he was getting upset again.

"She still loves you, man!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "She can't live without you!"

Adam leaned back, sighing deeply. "Lisa still loves me, Amy?"

"Yes. She does."

Suddenly, to my shock and disbelief, he broke into a wide smile. "Then I still love her. I made a terrible mistake, keeping our son away from her."

My eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't believe he still loves Lisa! Deep down inside, I was hoping Adam would change his mind and marry me after all. But, I can forget about that now. Adam Copeland's going back to his beautiful ex-wife!

"I'm sorry, Amy. We need to end our relationship now before one of us gets hurt," he said, holding my hand. "I'm planning on working things out with Lisa."

I went into a rage. "I can't believe this! After all this time, I'm gonna get left out in the cold while you and Lisa rebuild your marriage. I thought you loved me, Adam!"

"I did, but I'd always loved her. A few weeks ago, she was almost killed in a hit and run car crash, saying that I'm her first and only true love. Amy, I owe this to myself, Lisa and our son to start over again with them. I need to be with our family more than ever. Can't you understand that?"

"What about me, Adam? I was hoping you would marry me instead," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"I don't see a future with you, Amy. My future is with Lisa and our son." he got up from the couch and went to the door.

"Adam, please, don't leave me!" I pleaded, tears falling from my eyes.

"See you later, Amy Dumas," he said before he walked out the door and out of my life forever. I broke down and cried my eyes out until there were no more tears left from my eyes. For the first time in a year, I was all alone and it hurt. Badly.

As I write this, Adam and Lisa had since remarried. Their love for each other was strong enough to give their marriage a second chance. Now, whenever I run into them, they look like a one, big happy family- Adam, Lisa and Ryan. Deep down inside, I knew it was for the best.

Sadly, my life went downhill from there. After Adam kissed me goodbye, I learned I was pregnant. I didn't tell him about because Lisa's pregnant, too. When I told them the news, Adam insisted that I sign over my rights as a mother and give the baby to them.

But, six months later, I'd lost my baby and my self-respect, too.

I can't find a man to call my own now. The majority of these men out here now is either married, about to get married, in serious relationships, have sex on a regular basis or all of the above. Even if my heart was healed, no man would ever capture my heart like Adam did before love led him back to his wife.

Now, I'm on my own again while my ex-boyfriend and his wife are living happily ever after...

**Stay tuned for the next and final chapter!**

**And, if you're wondering why Hunter and Lita won't be going back to the US in 'A Dose Of Extreme And a Taste Of The Game', it's because Mr. Hardy has connections all over the country. And, a restraining order sometimes don't work. Don't worry, though, Matt will get what's coming to him really soon.**

**Please review!**


	2. Finding love again

**Okay, here's the final chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One year later..._

When Adam Copeland, the man I really loved, left me so he can be with his ex-wife and their son, my whole world crumbled around me. Things took a turn for the absolute worse when I learned I was pregnant with Adam's child. I never told him, though, because his wife was pregnant with their second child at the time. When they found out a few months later, Adam insisted that I sign my rights as a mother over so they could raise the baby as their own.

It didn't turn out that way for anyone. Six months into my pregnancy, depression got the best of me and I lost my baby. Adam found out about my miscarriage a short time later and he was extremely upset with me. He, Lisa and their son and daughter moved to another state so they can avoid me altogether.

Since then, dating was way out of the question for me. I couldn't find a man to call my own because they were either married, engaged, in very serious relationships, have sex on a regular basis or all of the above.

Only Adam captured my heart with his charming ways. And only Adam broke my heart when he went back to his wife.

Even my own mother said I was wasting my time looking for Mr. Right. She and my father divorced when I was 17, but he forced himself back into her life several time so she remarried him. I felt sorry for her putting up with him.

I really didn't have many friends to rely on so I was pretty much a loner. The pain and the loneliness I felt inside was way too much for me to take. Since Adam broke my heart, all I felt was a sense of coldness and insecurity.

X

_Monday morning..._

"Amy, you have a phone call on line one," my secretary buzzed over the intercom Monday at work.

I thanked her and picked up the phone. "This is Amy Dumas."

"_Amy?" _a deep male voice said on the other line.

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Adam!

"This is Amy, Adam. How are you doing?" I asked, trying to fight back tears falling from my eyes.

"_Adam? Girl, this is Hunter. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I was your boyfriend from high school," _he replied with a chuckle.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley! I haven't seen or heard from him in seven years. Hunter was a bit nerdy but he was very smart and I liked him a whole lot so that's why we dated for a year and a half.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, how long has it been?" I asked as I wiped the tears falling from my eyes.

He chuckled over the phone. _"Seven years and counting. Your mother gave me your phone number when I ran into her at the post office yesterday."_

I wanted to choke my mother for doing that! This is the same woman who said I was wasting my time finding the man of my dreams but she went ahead and remarried my father after he forced himself back into her life several time. I figured he didn't want my mother being with anyone else.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I can't believe you'd called me after all these years. What have you been up to?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"_I went to college and started my own business. I went and married this girl named Stephanie, but I caught her cheating on me with her ex-fiancé. Right now, I'm in the process of getting a divorce," _Hunter explained.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Hunter. My ex-boyfriend, who I thought loved me, went back to his ex-wife and remarried her. Then I ended up pregnant and alone. Adam insisted I sign over my rights as a mother so they could raise the baby as their own but I miscarried my child."

"_Did you wanted to keep the baby?" _Hunter asked.

"More than anything in the world. When Adam and Lisa found out about my miscarriage, they cut me out of their lives. Hell, they even went so far to move to another state just to avoid me altogether," I said, sighing deeply.

"_We've been through a lot, huh?" _he laughed.

I giggled. "Tell me about it."

"_Amy, I would love to see you again. Are you doing anything special tonight?" _Hunter asked, sounding nervous.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"_Well, since you're single and I'm now single, what better way than to have two single people have dinner together?" _he insisted.

"I'd love to, Hunter." I smiled brightly.

X

_Later in the evening..._

Later that night, I went out of my way to look extra special for Hunter. Deep down inside, I wondered what would he look like after seven years? As I applied my make up, one simple question rambled in my brain: will Hunter ever look the same?

7:30 p.m. came and the doorbell rang. Quickly, I ran downstairs and ran towards the front door. When I opened it, my eyes were wide open and my mouth let out an unexpected gasp.

Hunter changed for the better! He doesn't wear glasses anymore and he looked like he was in the best shape of his life. I didn't know what came over me but I found myself growing wet with anticipation and my heart pounding furiously at the sight of him.

"Amy Dumas, I'd always thought you were beautiful, but now, you're a goddess," Hunter said with a smile on his face.

I returned his smile with one of my own. "I can't believe how much you have changed, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. If you were like this back in high school, I wouldn't have let you go."

"Shall we go, my lady?" he extended his hand out to me.

I placed my hand in his gently. "We shall go, Hunter. We shall go."

We ended up at the most exclusive restaurant in town. Hunter was the perfect gentleman and treated me like a princess the whole night. I couldn't take my eyes off of him the whole time and that had awakened something in me I hadn't felt since Adam.

I was falling in love with Hunter Hearst Helmsley!

When Hunter walked me to my door, I couldn't let him leave so soon. This may be my only chance to prove to him how I really feel about him.

"It's still early. Why don't you come in, Hunter?" I suggested.

"I don't wanna impose, Amy," Hunter said.

I pouted slightly. "Please, for me?"

Eventually, he gave up and walked in with me. He sat down on the sofa while I went into the bar and fixed us some drinks to relax our minds. After that was done, I carried the drinks in the living room and saw Hunter glancing at the CD collection. Then I remembered Adam did the exact same thing when we first started dating.

"Your collection is huge, Amy. I do remember you were into music back in high school," Hunter said, smiling.

"You can thank my father for that. When I was a little girl, he'd always played his stereo 24 hours a day. As a matter of fact, he helped me start my CD collection. I have music from every genre," I explained as I handed him his drink.

"Why don't you play something for me?" he suggested.

I grabbed the remote and played a luscious ballad. Hunter sat our drinks down and pulled me in the circle of his arms. I leaned against him as we swayed to the soft song. He lifted my chin and looked deep in my brown eyes seductively. My heart did flip flops when Hunter leaned down and kissed me, first lightly, then more deeply with such passion.

"Amy, I'd never stopped loving you," he whispered against my cheek.

Tears fell from my eyes as he sat me down on the sofa and began removing my clothes very slowly, kissing the skin that was bared. My body began to feel warm with desire as Hunter caressed my breasts gently with his fingers, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples like they were swell buds.

Hunter removed the rest of my clothes and eased my legs apart. He inserted one finger inside of my swollen opening, fondling my clitoris lovingly. I arched my back towards him and moaned at the delicious sensation he gave me. Hunter soon got restricted in his own clothes, so he released me and removed his clothes recklessly.

"I love you, Hunter," I declared as he rejoined me on the plush sofa. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me again, his tongue searching the inner recesses of my mouth, his hands caressing me gently.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" Hunter asked softly.

"I'm very sure," I insisted.

Hunter moved on top of me and, from then on, our bodies became one. I wrapped my legs over his strong back as he moved inside of me slowly, his member touching my vaginal walls gently. Tears fell from my eyes because for the first time since Adam, I had once again found true love.

My head was reeling with desire when Hunter increased his pace. He managed to lean down and kiss me as our bodies rocked against each other in sweet harmony. The intimate music droned our own intimacy as we worked harder and harder towards the pinnacle of ecstasy.

Finally, we couldn't shake the fury of our orgasms so we crossed the finish line in a violent frenzy...

X

_Six months later..._

As soon as his divorce to Stephanie was finalized, Hunter and I were married. This time around, we weren't two teenagers who were afraid of what other people thought about our love. Hunter and I were mature adults, very much in love and inseparable.

"Mrs. Helmsley, you have made me the happiest man in the universe," Hunter said as we laid in bed with our arms around each other.

"Same here, Mr. Helmsley. Same here," I replied, joy beaming in my heart.

**The end! **

**Please review!**


End file.
